The Daughter Of Nike
by pixelmint
Summary: This is a story about a child of victory. Join new characters and old in an exciting, action packed adventure! Here is the opening: Oh, hello. My name is Pandora Kallis and I am currently being chased by a girl named Annabeth and a goat man. I think I am going crazy. Plan my funeral people because I am not coming home! I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pizza

"What do you want with me? I'm not crazy! I don't have to go to that stupid camp!" I shouted.

"We are here to take you to a place that is just for people like you, and me!" Annabeth replied.

Oh, hello. My name is Pandora Kallis and I am currently being chased by a girl named Annabeth and a goat man. I think I am going crazy. Plan my funeral people because I am not coming home!

"Come back!" Annabeth shouted. I dared myself to look back. I did, because I never give up on dares. I don't take no for an answer. I looked back, and saw Annabeth breathing heavily. I laughed and just kept walking down the sidewalk until I reached an alley. I walked down, and sat down by a garbage can. I just smiled to myself and thought, _victory is mine._

"I know you are down here Pandora!" Annabeth shouted down the alley. _Oh no._

"What do you want with me?" I asked her as I got up from the ground.

"I come in peace. I am here to take you somewhere totally safe. Please. Let me explain." Annabeth said calmly.

"Okay fine. You are explaining whatever this place is over lunch. And bring goat man too." I told her.

"Okay! Let's go. Grover! Come on! We are going to eat!" Annabeth called out. As soon as she mentioned food, Grover shot out from the corner.

"Okie dokie! Let's go!" Grover said, now happy.

"This place looks nice." Annabeth stated. We stopped in front of a pizza place in town square.

"Okay, you are paying by the way." I told Annabeth before I walked in. In the pizza place I saw a classic pizza fireplace, or whatever you call it. There were chefs throwing pizza dough in the air. The place was surprisingly not that crowded, which I was happy about. I walked to the counter where a teenage boy was standing at the cash register.

"Hello! Welcome to the pizzeria! I'm Marcus! What would you all like today? Would you like to try our special of the week, the vegetarian pizza?" Marcus asked.

"Um, no. I would just like a slice of cheese pizza." I told Marcus as I looked up at the menu.

"And for your drink?" He asked.

"Root beer, in the bottle." I replied.

"Alright, and for you?" Marcus asked as he looked up to Annabeth.

"I will have a Caesar Salad please. I would like water for my drink please." Annabeth told him.

"Okay, and for you?" Marcus asked as he typed something on the cash register.

"The vegetarian pizza please. With water." Grover replied.

"Okay. Is that it?" Marcus asked.

"Yes it is. Keep the change." Annabeth said as she handed Marcus a twenty dollar bill.

"How did you know how much our food would be?" I asked Annabeth.

"I counted it." She replied as if it was obvious.

"Okay…so what is this place of yours?" I asked Annabeth as we sat down at a table.

"It is called Camp Half-Blood. It is a place where demigods live and train to be heroes." Annabeth announced.

"Hold up, did you say demigods?" I asked her.

"Yes. You know all the myths about the Greek gods and stuff?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, they are not myths. The gods of Olympus are real. They still live today. And sometimes the gods have children with humans, or mortals. Your mother is a goddess." Annabeth told me. Everything she just said was pretty hard to take in.

"Wait, so the gods are real?" I restated.

"Yes. They are very much alive. My mother is Athena. Goddess of battle and wisdom. We don't know who your mother is yet, but if you come back to the camp with us, you can find out." Annabeth assured me.

"Okay…but wait. My mother disappeared a few months after I was born. Then my father became addicted to drinking and threw me out on the streets when I was eleven. Two years of surviving on my own. It is horrible!" I said, now entering a touchy subject.

"Yes. Your mother left because she is a goddess. She cannot be with mortals and her children, because of Zeus' law. " Annabeth told me.

"That makes sense. Wait, Zeus' law? What is that?"

"Long story."

"Okay…if I do come back to this camp of yours, will I get a home, a real bed, and food?" I asked her.

"Yes. And a weapon to defend yourself. You will be trained how to fight with a weapon of your choice, to defend yourself from monsters." Annabeth said.

"Wait, did you say monsters?"

"Yes. They are real too. They can sense you. Grover over here is a Satyr. He can smell demigods and monsters. He smelt you." Annabeth said. Then we both looked up at Grover to see him taking a big bite out of his burger.

"What?" Grover asked us with is mouth full. Annabeth and I just laughed.

"So, will you come to camp with us?" Annabeth asked me.

"Sure. But you have to promise me, I will find out who my mother is." I told her sternly. _I cannot lose to this girl._ I thought.

"This thing can actually fly?" I shouted over the powerful wind. We were actually in the air, on a Pegasus!

"Yes! It is a Pegasus. His name is Blackjack! He is my boyfriend Percy's Pegasus!" Annabeth yelled.

"Cool! Are we almost there?" I yelled on the top of my lungs.

"Yes! In fact, we are here!" Annabeth screamed. Then we passed a huge pine tree with a real life dragon around it. Then I quickly saw a sign that was in Greek. I surprisingly new how to read it. It read,

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Then we entered the camp. I saw teenagers fighting with swords, swimming in a lake, and playing basketball. I couldn't help but smile. We finally landed in some stables. Annabeth and I jumped off of Blackjack but Grover fell off.

"Ouch!" Grover said as he hit the ground with a smack.

"You okay?" Annabeth laughed.

"Fine." Grover replied.

Then Annabeth turned to me and said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Let's go to the big house." Then Annabeth and I started walking towards a big blue house while Grover went off with some other Satyrs.

"Here. Let's go find Chiron." Annabeth told me. Then we both entered the big house.

"Chiron?" Annabeth shouted.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" A man's voice asked from another room. Then Annabeth walked over towards the voice, so I followed.

"Chiron!" Annabeth said happily as we entered the room. In the room was a middle aged man with a long brown beard. He was a regular man on the top, but on the bottom, he was a beautiful white stallion.

"Hello Annabeth. Who is this?" Chiron asked as he looked at me.

"This is Pandora. She is the demigod Grover and I just found." Annabeth told Chiron. I glared at him, and then gave him a mischievous smile. I could see the fear in his eyes. _Good, _I thought.

"Hi. This place is pretty cool." I said to Chiron.

"Indeed. I am Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said as he stuck out his hand. I shook it firmly, then let go.

"You will stay in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed, or your mother tells you who she is. I would show you around, but it is dinner time. Right Chiron?" Annabeth said as she looked over at Chiron.

"Yes. I better go blow the horn. See you there." Chiron said as he walked out the door.

Dinner was great, but I wasn't claimed. _Who could my mother be?_ I thought.

After dinner, everyone sat around a fire and sang songs. It was pretty fun, but kind of childish. I looked over at Annabeth who smiled at me. I smiled back, and then started to sing. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, everyone was looking at me. I didn't understand why, until I realized that I was wearing a crown that looked kind of Greek.

"All hail Pandora! The daughter of Nike, goddess of victory!"


	2. Chapter 2: I win the game

Chapter 2: I win the game

"Daughter of who now?" I asked.

"Nike. The goddess of victory." Chiron replied. Okay, that explains a lot. NOT!

"I've never even heard of her! I don't even know anything about her!"

"It's okay; you will get a tutor who will teach you about Greek mythology. You can learn about your mother then." Chiron explained.

"Who will be my 'tutor'?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe an Athena child. Athena and your mother are good friends." Chiron replied.

"Okay…can it be Annabeth?"

"I'd love too!" Annabeth said.

"Great. You will start classes tomorrow." Chiron announced.

"Yay." I said sarcastically. Then Chiron walked away.

"Okay. You will be staying in cabin seventeen, which is the Nike cabin. You will share it with your half siblings." Annabeth explained as she looked at me. _Wait, I have siblings?! _I thought.

"I have siblings?" I asked her.

"Yes. Nike can have other children too." She replied. _But I am the best one._

"Here we are. Cabin seventeen." Annabeth announced as we entered the cabin. When we walked in, I saw bunk beds lined up all the way down the room. The walls were painted gold with black trimming. There were three boys and one other girl.

"Okay everyone. This is Pandora, your newest sibling." Annabeth told them.

"Yes, finally! A girl!" The girl said happily. I didn't bother to look at her; I just kept staring at the boy who was staring at me. I gave him my murderous look, and added a little eye twitching. I could see the shock and a little fear in his eyes. Victory_._

"Hello everyone. I'm Pandora. I want the cabin closest to the bathroom." I said as I walked over to the bunk bed next to the bathroom.

"Okay then." The boy I was eyeing said.

"Okay well I'm going to go back to my cabin now." Annabeth told me.

"Alright." I replied. Then Annabeth smiled at me and left for her cabin.

"Hey." The girl said as she walked over to me.

"Hey." I replied.

"I'm Kay." Kay said.

"Cool. You already know who I am." I replied.

"Uh, yeah. Welcome to cabin seventeen. I'm the counselor." Kay said with a smile.

"Isn't it the oldest?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm almost thirteen." Kay said with a mischievous smile.

"Well, hmm, oh yeah, I am thirteen! Oh snap!" I said with a mischievous smile back.

"Uh-uh-um, well, you just joined, so you can't take my position!" Kay said, now looking scared. _Victory._

"We will see about that. Give it time." I said surprised that I said that because I am very impatient.

That night I slept amazingly. I hadn't been on a real bed (With permission) for two years! I felt like I was in heaven.

"_BADADADADADADABAAAAAA_!" Was the sound of a horn in the morning. I moaned then threw my blankets off. I got up and walked to the bathroom to see if anyone was in it. No one was, so I walked in. I brushed my hair and put some clothes on. I decided to wear a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with some black Capri leggings.

"Knock knock!" Kay said.

"Come in." I replied.

"You are looking cute today. NOT!" Kay laughed.

"Thank you! You are just an adorable twelve year old!" I said sarcastically. I could see the anger in Kay's eyes. _Victory. _Then Kay stormed out of the bathroom.

"Okay then." I said with a mischievous smile. I brushed my teeth and then walked outside to get some fresh air. I noticed some Apollo boys playing basketball, so I decided to ask if I could play. I always like a little competition, my mother is the goddess of victory after all. I walked over to the basketball court.

"Hey. Can I play?" I asked with a little smirk.

"Uh, sure." One boy said. There were only three boys there, so I decided to ask if they wanted to play two on two.

"Want to play two on two?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm Christian." Christian said.

"Nice to meet you." I said sarcastically.

"Want to be on my team?" Christian asked.

"No. How about you?" I asked the boy next to Christian.

"Me?" He asked. I nodded. "Oh okay. Sure."

"Don't bother saying your name. Let's go. We want that side." I said as I pointed to the left side.

"Here is the plan," My teammate said as we went to our side. We had the ball first, which was nice. "I will go down and dribble the ball. I will pass it to you, and then you pass it back once I am by the hoop. Then I will shoot."

"Good, but let's have it the other way around. _I _get the ball. I will pass it to you, then you pass it back and I shoot. Got it? Good. Let's go." I explained with a grin. I dribbled the ball away faster than he could protest. I dribbled the ball down, and Christian guarded me.

"Not today." I told him with a mischievous smile. He just stared at me. Then I passed it to my teammate, just as planned. Then he passed it back once I was by the hoop. I did a layup and made it in.

"Nice!" He said. I just stared at him and walked back to our side.

The game went on for at least fifteen minutes, and it was twenty to twenty. This was game point. I dribbled the ball down, expecting to do our original play. But my teammate just couldn't get open. The other teams' defense was spot on. There was nowhere to go but back. I did, and crossed the three point line. I either shot, or gamble and dribble closer and shoot. If I missed, the other team could get the rebound and shoot. I couldn't lose. I took a deep breath and shot from the three point line. The ball went up into the air and touched the rim. It circled around the rim, and I thought it would go in. But it fell off. I ran there before the other team could and got the ball. Then I jumped as high as I could, and slammed the ball into the hoop. I didn't realize there was people watching until they cheered and clapped.

"Good game!" I told the other team sarcastically. They just grunted at me and continued their activities. _Victory._

"Thank you everyone! Thank you!" I shouted in my most girly voice to the crowd. They just kept smiling, and then eventually went off to do their own thing.

"Wait, so your mom, and my mom, are like, best friends?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yep. They fought in wars together." Annabeth replied. Today was the day that I started my Greek mythology lessons. I had learned a lot about my mother, just from today.

"Okay so tell me, who are the twelve gods who have thrones in Olympus?" Annabeth asked me.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, and Demeter." I announced proudly.

"Yes, good. You are really getting the hang of this!" Annabeth told me as she smiled and nodded.

_Victory._


End file.
